sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla The Hedgehog (franchise)
Hey, everybody! Guess what? Tesla The Hedgehog is being forked from Sonic to a new franchise! If you don't know what that means, it basically means that the whole series of Tesla; the characters, worlds, items, etc., will become its own franchise, a sub-series to Sonic The Hedgehog. Development Development of Tesla The Hedgehog began in late 2004 - early 2005, when Alphonse Uprising first created the character. He was originally planned to be associated with Sonic and co., but as of late 2014, the two franchises will split up! Characters Tesla Hunt The Hedgehog (created 2005, born 1989)- A black hedgehog with the powers of electricity. His father is the owner of a popular arcade place ever since the mid 1970s and founder Proto, a video game company. He secrety created a digital simulated world. His father disappears in 1999. Marty Hunt The Hedgehog (created 2014, 1980 - 2006) - An orange hedeghog who is the brother of Tesla The Hedgehog. Marty was killed in an explosion during a war. Alinoa Mooncraft The Cat (created 2007, born 1989) - A pale peach female cat who has a faint French accent. She has a pet chao named Gallilei (after Galileo Galilei). Vert Wheeler The Mink (created 2012, born 1987) - A brash, cocky, and shiny mink from Toronto, and founder of former band Vert and The Other Guys. His I.Q. is somewhat below average. Arnold Hunt The Hedeghog (created 2014, born 1952) - A 52 year old hedgehog who is the father of Tesla The Hedgehog. Ever since the 1970s, he was the proud owner of a popular arcade joint until it closes down in 2000. He secretly was building a simulated world until he was trapped inside of it for almost 16 years by his own creation,' Persesys', who was designed to create and maintain the perfect computer system. Arsesys The Hedgehog (created 2013, born 1979) - An artificial intelligence program created by Arnold The Hedgehog in 1979. Arsesys is the younger brother of Persesys. He is a black hedgehog designed to defend the Omnigrid from hazards and viruses. However, after being corrupted by Persesys, he became a villain, fighting alongside Percy to destroy all EFIs in the Omnigrid. He holds Arnold hostage inside the computer world. Persesys The Hedgehog (created 2014, born 1976) - An artificial intelligence program created by Arnold The Hedgehog in 1976.' Persesys' is the older brother of Arsesys. He is a black hedgehog designed to create and maintain the Omnigrid, a perfect system. However, he became so obsessed with the concept of perfection, that anything he sees that poses a minor flaw will be considered a threat to his system, so he destroys it. This includes EFIs, naturally created seeded AIs native to the Omnigrid. He goes crazy and destroys over 600,000 EFIs, which results in an uprising that still takes place in the Omnigrid. He then holds Arnold, Tesla's father, hostage inside the realm for 16 years. Prism The Hedgehog (created 2014, born 1980) - A naturally created AI native to the Omnigrid, known as an EFI. She is one of the last free EFI programs in the Omnigrid. Due to being a key person in the Omnigrid, being the leader of an uprising that is taking place, she was held captive in the Omnigrid Republic's headquarters '''until she was freed by '''Arnold himself. Together, they both flee to the Outlands, where they can create their hideout away from the eyes of the Watch. She is being treated like a daughter to Arnold. Charlot The Koala '''(created 2014, born 1988) - A 25 year old koala bear from Australia. She is one of the minor antagonists/deutagonists in the franchise. She has telekinetic powers which allows her to move objects with her mind. After being sentenced to heroic service, along with 4 other people, she meets '''Sheldon, a red Asian skylark who is a ninja and a kung-fu combatant. The two became rivals at first, before coming good friends, until it blossoms to a strong romance. They fought and defeated . When they returned, something occured when they crossed through the portal home. He became diagnosed with a non-contagious disease that tears his wings apart gradually, leading to a slow and painful death. Sheldon did not survive the disease and died from complications from the sickness. Sheldon The Skylark (created 2014, 1987 - 2014) - A 27 year old Japanese skylark who was born and raised in Japoleanna. He was arrested in 2005 after being framed for murder, and was therefore, sentenced to prison for 10 years with a small chance of parole. 9 years later, he was given a chance by being sent to a heroism program with 4 other people. He meets Charlot, a gray koala with telekinetic powers. He became rivals with her at first, but became friends. After a while, they fell in love. They fought and defeated . Unfortunately, Sheldon was cursed with a disease that tears his wings apart gradually, leading to a slow and painful death. Sheldon engages to Charlot before he dies seconds after. Mario Forza The Mink '(created 2015, born 2000) - A 15-year-old mink of Italian descent. He is the romantic interest of Alice The Fox . '''Sakura The Japanese Weasel '(created 2014, born 1998) - A 17-year-old weasel of Japanese descent, wanted for a crime she didn't commit. 'Kumari Hunt The Hedgefox '(created 2015, born 1997) - A 17-year-old hedgefox who is the half-sister of '''Tesla The Hedgehog. Crescendo The Polecat '''(created 2015, born 1986) - A Swedish-Sedmoish polecat who wants revenge after Vert breaks up '''Vert and The Other Guys. 'Jean-Pierre Hugo The Lynx '(created 2015, born 1970) - A space-pirate who lands first on the FBI's Most Wanted. Category:Stories